C U R A
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Karena apa pun yang dilakukan Kenーbaik atau buruk, Chikusa tak bisa tak peduli pada teman kecilnya itu. 4914/ 1449. Buat kak Ru & Han. ーFriendship JK & KC


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Akira Amano **

**Warning: Out of Characters, typo(s), Short Fict. Don't like, don't read! **

.

Segerombolan awan hitam perlahan bergerak menyelubungi langit Kokuyo. Dan tak lama lagi, hujan lebat pasti akan turun. Terang berubah menjadi gelap.

Menghela napas pelan, kau bergerak dari tepi jendela menuju ruang tengah di bangunan Kokuyo. Mendudukkan diri di sofa seperti biasanya, kaumulai membaca sebuah bukuーyang telah kaubawa dari kamarmu.

"Hujan, _byon_!" suara keras yang sangat kaukenal itu terdengar, bersamaan dengan berlarinya sosok pirang di depanmu. Ia melewatimu begitu saja. Dan kau tak peduli dengan tingkah lakunya barusan. Hal ini biasa terjadi.

Dengan menghilangnya si pirang, kau melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukumu yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

**C U R A by Aoi no Tsuki**

**A Friendship Story about Joshima Ken & Kakimoto Chikusa**

**Taken from KHR RP Indo **

.

.

"Chikusa _nii-san_, Ken _nii-san_ hujan-hujanan di luar, _loh_."

"Hn, biarkan saja, Fran." kau menjawab, tanpa melihat orang yang memberitahumu. Tentu saja kau mengenali suara datar itu, suara datar yang hanya dimiliki satu orang di Kokuyo, Fran.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Ken _nii-san_ hujan-hujanan?"

"Biarkan saja."

"Kalau Ken _nii-san_ sakit bagaimana?" kali ini oniksmu menatap bocah apel yang berdiri tak jauh darimu. Kalian saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. "Pasti akan sangat merepotkan jika mengurusi orang sakit. Apalagi seperti Ken _nii-san._"

"..."

Diam. Kau tak menyahut kalimat Fran lagi. Ada benarnya juga perkataan Fran. Jika Ken yangーsangatーmasih bocah itu jatuh sakit, siapa lagi yang akan mengurusnya selain kau.

Tak mungkin kau akan meminta Rokudo Mukuro untuk merawat Ken, bukan? Chrome, gadis itu juga tak mungkin dimintai bantuan untuk merawat Ken. Ia terlalu lembek dalam hal ini. Dan Fran, si bocah apel itu? Ah, ia juga tidak.

Berdecak pelan, kaubangkit dari posisi dudukmu yang nyaman seraya berkata, "Merepotkan."

"Biar _me_ saja yang menyuruh Ken _nii-san_ masuk. Chikusa _nii-san_ di sini saja, ya."

"... Hn." kau kembali duduk; menunggu kedua bocah itu kembali. Semoga saja tak ada pertengkaran mulut antara Fran dan juga Ken.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Suara jam dinding terdengar begitu jelas di telingamu. Sudah hampir memasuki menit kelima sejak Fran menawarkan dirinya untuk memanggil Ken masuk ke 'rumah'.

Dan kau masih menunggu mereka.

Sebuah handukーyang entah dengan niat apaーkauambil dari almari. Sebenarnya kaupeduli, sangat peduli bahkan pada si pirang itu. Yah, walaupun sikap dan tingkah lakunyaーyang kekanakanーsering membuatmu kesal.

"Ck, merepotkan."

Kata yang samaーyang selalu kau ucapkan. Itu sudah menjadi ciri khasmu, memang. Tak lain dan tak bukan hanya satu kata itulah yang ada dalam pikiranmu.

Klek!

Pintu depan terbuka. Dan kautahu pasti siapa yang membukanya. Yang kaudengar hanyalah langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekatimu. Ken danー

"Kakipii!"

ーsuara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga.

Tak lupa, tubuh kecil Fran berdiri di samping Ken. "Nah, Ken _nii-san_ sudah datang. _Me_ mau kembali ke kamar dulu. Ahー" wajah datarnya menatap Ken, "ーjangan merepotkan Chikusa _nii-san_, ya." Fran menepuk pelan pundak Ken. Hanya sekali.

"He? Aku tidak membuat repot Kakipii, _byon_!" Ken mendengus pelan, sementara kau tersenyum kecil pada bocah apel itu, lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, Fran."

Fran menganggukkan kepala apelnya pelan sambil bergumam 'hm', lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan kalian berdua.

Kau mengambil handuk yang kau siapkan tadi dari atas meja kecil di samping sofa. Meletakkan handuk itu tepat di atas kepala Ken, kau kembali dudukーlagi.

"Ganti pakaianmu dan keringkan rambutmu, Ken."

Ia hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban 'ya' atas perintahmu itu. Sebelah alismu terangkat, tak seperti biasanya Ken menjawab begitu, 'kan? Tapi, kau tak terlalu peduli.

Suara rambut yang bergesekan dengan kain handuk menarik perhatianmu, kau melirik ke arahnya dan dapat kaulihat si pirang itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya tanpa suara. Oh, _tumben_.

Ken bergerak ke depan televisi, lalu menyalakan kotak elektronik itu dengan _remote_. Dan lagi-lagi, Ken membuatmu kesal.

Kau menghela napas pelan, "Ken, ganti bajumu. Dan kau memー"

"Nanti dulu, Kakipii!"

"ーbasahi lantai."

"Nanti. Ada film kartun seru!" ia berucap girangーtak mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana pun. Hanya pada layar televisi yang ia tonton sekarang.

Satu detik. Lantai tempat Ken berpijak mulai basah.

"Keー"

"Hoah! Lihat, Kakipii!"

Dua detik. Tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari baju dan rambutnya menambah basah lantai.

"Ken, kauー"

"Sebentar, Kakipii! Seru!"

Tiga detik. Kau semakin kesal padanya karena ia mengacuhkanmuーah, atau lebih tepatnya ia memotong panggilanmu.

"Ken!" kau memanggilnya lagi. Suara datarmu sedikit berubahーmeninggiーdaripada biasanya.

Ia menatapmu tanpa rasa bersalah. "Apa, _byon_?"

"Ganti pakaianmu. Keringkan lantainya."

"Hm, baiklah, _byon_!" Ken menegakkan tubuhnya dari depan televisi. "Setelah itu makan malam, Kakipii!"

"Keringkan lantainya dulu."

"Makan malamnya?"

"Setelah kau selesai melakukan apa yang kusuruh." kau berucap enteng.

"Gahh! Kau menyebalkan, Kakipii!" ia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan sebuah hentakan pada langkahnya. Sebal, tentu iya. Dan kau tahu, rasa sebalnya itu hanya beberapa detik saja.

.

Muncul dari kamarnya, ia seperti menunjukkan padamu jika ia sudah mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan yang baru. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Sudah, Kakipii!"

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendapati sosok Ken lagi di hadapanmu. Ia sudah berganti pakaian sesuai perintahmu, tapi setelah kau mengamatinya dengan seksama ada yang belum tuntas dilakukannyaー

"ーrambutmu, Ken. Keringkan rambutmu."

"Hee!" ia memegang-megang rambutnya sendiri. Kering juga setengah basah. "Sudah, _byon_! Sudah kering, Kakipii!"

Bohong.

Kau sangat tahu semua sifatnya. Salah satunya adalah malas. Malas untuk benar-benar mengeringkan rambutnya. Makanya, ia berbohong, 'kan?

Sangat jelas terlihat jika rambut pirangnya itu tak kering dengan sempurna. Masih ada tetesan-tetesan air yang akan menetes di bajunya.

"Nanti kering sendiri. Kakipii tak usah khawatir, _byon_!"

"Hah..." kau menghela napas kasar; menggeret bajunya, dan mengambil handuk yang digenggamnya, "kepalamu, Ken."

"Mau apa, Kakipii? Kepalaku kenapa, _ byon_?" memegang kepalanya lagi, ia berucap resah.

"Rambutmu. Dikeringkan."

"Oh~ mau mengeringkan rambutku, Kakipii?" ada tawa yang kaulihat di wajahnya.

"Kau sakit, aku yang akan repot mengurusmu."

"Hmm~ Kalau aku sakitー" ia menundukkan kepalanya di depanmu. Selanjutnya, kau malah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan rasa ikhlas-ikhlas-tak ikhlas dalam hatimu.

"ーaku akan meminta Mukuro-_san_ untuk merawatku, _byon_! Atau si Apel itu saja!"

"... Tidak akan, Ken."

Ia tertawa, "Kakipii, baik, _byon_!"

"..."

"Kau peduli padaku!"

"Diamlah, Ken."

"Buktinya kau mau membantuku mengeringkan rambutku, 'kan? Kau memang baik padaku, Kakipii!" lalu, ia kembali tertawa. Itu karena kau. Kau, Kakimoto Chikusa.

"..."

"Kakipii?"

"..."

"Kakipii!"

"..."

"Kakipii!"

"Berisik, Ken."

"Jangan diam saja, _byon_!" protes keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan itu, kau menyudahi kegiatan 'membantu'mu di hari hujan ini. "Oh, iya! Kau saja yang keringkan lantainya, ya? Aku lapar!"

"Tidak ada makan malam untukmu jika begitu."

"K-Kakipii, jangan, _byon_!

"..."

"Kakipii!"

**Mungkin memang benar jika seseorang yang benar-benar peduli pada Ken adalah Chikusa. Karena apa pun yang dilakukan Ken****ー****baik atau buruk, Chikusa tak bisa tak peduli pada teman kecilnya itu. **

**...OMAKE...**

Menggeret pelan bajumu, telunjuk kanannya menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang mulai memerah. "Kakipii, pusing, _byon_! Hatchii!"

Nah, bersiap saja, Kakimoto Chikusa. Akan ada seorang pasien di Kokuyo. Dan kau tahu siapa orangnya.

"Merepotkan."

**...END...**

**Fict 4914/1449 friendship. Yang pertama juga. :'))**

**Akhirnya bisa buat juga. Sangat suka ama hubungan pertemanan mereka pokoknya. Yee~ :3**

Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki.

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

Arigatou Gozaimashu

Aoi no Tsuki


End file.
